The advance of wireless and broadband technology has led to the increased use of mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablets, mobile phones, wearable computing devices, and other mobile devices. Such mobile devices are typically capable of being easily carried or transported by a user and used to perform a variety of functions. Certain mobile devices can have various sensors, such as accelerometers, gyroscopes, depth sensors, and other sensors. These mobile devices can also include image capture devices (e.g. digital cameras) for capturing images of a scene, such as the interior or exterior of a building, home, or other space.